Howdy Doody in Canada
'''Howdy Doody in Canada '''is a 1954 film starring Elmer and Bowser. When it was rereleased in 1964, a new ending was filmed. Script Flag of Canada.svg.png|Toronto, Ontario: November 15, 1954 Howdy-doody1.jpg|Guess what Bowser? We're in Canada. BowserJuniorPortrait.png|What are your plans. Howdy-doody1.jpg|To witness the debut of The Canadian Howdy Doody Show starring some guy as Howdy Doody and Mr. X. Not that guy who rigged that election in '48. He has a Whatsis Box. BowserJuniorPortrait.png|No! That's awful. Mr. X and your Canadian clone are the same puppet! Evil Barney.png|SCREW THE RCMP! Howdy-doody1.jpg|Barney, did you sneak into The Howdy Doody bus again? Evil Barney.png|Yes. Howdy-doody1.jpg|Okay. Let's go to the CBC studios. BowserJuniorPortrait.png|Hel yeah! Doody bus.jpg Evil Barney.png|Who wants to see white christmas in theaters after we're done filming it? Howdy-doody1.jpg|I do. In Holiday Inn, during once scene they're all in blackface. Whitesonly.jpg Howdy-doody1.jpg|Look at that sign. Even Canada is sometimes racist. Insert commercial screen.png|Wonder Bread builds strong bodies 8 ways. Look for the red, yellow and blue balloons printed on the wrapper and you might be lucky to meet Howdy Doody himself live on TV. Howdy-doody1.jpg|Guys, I just learned that the studio is a bit small. Evil Barney.png|You're joking, right? Howdy-doody1.jpg|Nope. BowserJuniorPortrait.png|I don't want to go and meet your Canadian clone/Mr. X, he's probably supports my enemy. Evil Barney.png|Let's go see the new White Christmas film at the movie theater! Howdy-doody1.jpg|Not right now. Evil Barney.png|Fine. Howdy-doody1.jpg|My friend, Bob Smith forced me to attend the first episode of The Canadian Howdy Doody Show. BowserJuniorPortrait.png|Who's the Canadian Howdy Doody? Howdy-doody1.jpg|My Canadian clone, Mr. X, of course. 8-transmitterseymour.jpg|At the CBC studios. BowserJuniorPortrait.png|I hate Dummy Do Wrong, he blocks us! Howdy-doody1.jpg|From what? BowserJuniorPortrait.png|Jay Ward. Dummy Do Wrong is a homophobe who hates smugglers from Axis nations. Howdy-doody1.jpg|Okay. Elmer Howdy Doody1948.jpg|It's Howdy Doody time! Aastandby.jpg|Voiceover: Wanna learn about history along with science? Mr. X will teach you. Mr X.jpg|Hello children! BowserJuniorPortrait.png|Oh shoot! It's Dummy Do Wrong's scary friend, Mr. X! Mr X.jpg|I'll teach you about history along with time and space in my Whatsis Box. BowserJuniorPortrait.png|Eek! Mr. X scared me. I'm talking to Mister The Head of Programming about this! 250px-Barney.jpg|Time to die, Mr. X! Mr X.jpg|No! 700 Big Box with lid banner.JPG|The Whatsis Boz travels to the year 1961. 250px-Barney.jpg|Like I said, time to die! Astro junge's gun.jpg|Mr. X is shot at gunpoint by Barney. 250px-Barney.jpg|Mr. X? What is happening? Mr X.jpg|I'm evolving. Photostudio 1513530790879.jpg|Mr. X collapses and his body bursts with energy. After it stops, it's revealed that Mr. X has changed into an older man. 250px-Barney.jpg|Mr. X? First_Doctor_(Doctor_Who).jpg|Is it over? Evil Barney.png|That's it! Whatsis Box, take me back to 1954. 700 Big Box with lid banner.JPG|November 1954. Evil Barney.png|That was weird. Howdy-doody1.jpg|What was? Mr. X looked like Ugly Doody, an earlier version of me. Maybe because he played Ugly Doody. BowserJuniorPortrait.png|I hope I never like a show with a title character similar to Mr. X. Evil Barney.png|Who wants to go to the movies and watch White Christmas? Howdy-doody1.jpg|Hell yeah! Evil Barney.png|Then let's go. Doody bus.jpg Howdy-doody1.jpg|I wonder what happened to Mr. X? Theend.jpg 1964 Rerelease Note: This was shot in color. 61337941 61337940.jpg BowserPortrait.png|Here's my pitch for a new show on BBC-TV. A British adaptation of Howdy Doody, but the title character has elements borrowed from Mr. X, a Canadian Howdy Doody character and it's science fiction. Photostudio 1460491664057.jpg|Sorry. Someone else had that same idea. He was CBC's former head of programming. BowserPortrait.png|I think I met him when I was a kid. Photostudio 1460491664057.jpg|Also, it premieres on November 23. BowserPortrait.png|Okay. Hpo.jpg|Bowser's London apartment. Category:1954 Films Category:Films Shot in Black & White Category:Films